Dragon Lady
by Laryna6
Summary: KS. Yuri. Worshipping the big strong man my... Why should only the guys get Yamis? Rescueshipping: KisaraShizuka.
1. Fairy Tale

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, there would be more girl power.

I'm writing this in order to go to sleep. I hate inspiration! As a change from Y/Y and so on, I am writing Yuri. The conventional het pairings with these characters get on my nerves. Worshiping the big strong man my ass.

This is K/S.

Not Kaiba/Serenity.

Kisara/Shizuka.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

Despite what everyone seemed to think, she'd never been foolish enough to even think about it.

Love? Please.

Her. A freak. A disgusting outland slave. The carrier of a monster.

Her and the High Priest of Set? The second-most powerful man in the kingdom?

Not that she'd known that at the time.

She was finally going to die, when all those people got together to stone her for being a freak and a whore. In a way, it was a relief. No more drudgery, no more casual rape by bastards turned on by the exotic.

Hauled off by some nobles. Because of her dragon.

She'd known about it for ages. It was her weapon.

She'd first used in on the slave traders who had brought her to Egypt. She already wasn't a virgin, the people who had raided her village had seen to that. So they'd had no reason to be easy on the merchandise.

That kid… she'd looked at his eyes, and there was something missing.

Desire.

He hadn't wanted her.

He'd wanted to get her out of there.

Wanted her to get back home. Be safe and free.

But it had been so long, she didn't know where home was. As if anyone had survived.

She'd been filled with rage then, on that horse, galloping away. And her rage had taken shape. And she'd barbecued those traders, and she'd gotten revenge. And revenge for the boy as well.

His family was lost now, too. His home had been burnt, by the traders trying to find her. So… she owed him.

She'd used the dragon again and again, once in her life of drudgery. To get her revenge on those who raped her. But for every one she killed…

But now, people had put two and two together. Her freakish pale skin that blistered in the heat, and ice blue eyes.

So like her dragon. And she wasn't the only one in this godforsaken land who commanded monsters.

The cell guards leered at her. She hated them.

And now they were forcing her across a causeway. To where there were MEN. Men with monsters of their own. Leering at her. Undressing her with their eyes.

Her knees trembled. She only was able to call the dragon… after. And these people had monsters of their own. She… she wasn't even going to be able to get her revenge on them.

The priests stripped people of the monsters inside them. To go back to her old life, to never have revenge again…

And one of the priests came forward to defend her.

The boy. It had to be him.

No other male save her long-dead family had ever looked at her without desire. No man since her father had protected her. He'd died protecting her.

Not again.

He even had blue eyes.

And so she fought for him.

And thanks to him, she was the dragon, now.

She'd never be powerless again. She only had to answer to him now. And even though he could command her to human form, he didn't.

But she took it, sometimes. To talk. About family.

About his cousin and lover, who had died? Or perhaps not. Who was not safely in the afterlife, but who knew where.

It made her… she was glad he didn't think of her that way.

It was odd, to think about… that as a good thing. Something… that made people happy. That was a game.

Something to be missed.

On the day he finally, finally broke down and cried, she had held him. And then he held her, while she finally managed to grieve.

Their families, all dead. They were alone. The only ones left.

The only family they had had left.

The last of the Shadow Dynasty and the last of the Moon Clan had sworn an oath to be brother and sister forever.

She'd hated the men who looked at her cards with glee.

She'd hated Seto most of all. Stealing her! She wouldn't forgive him…

And seeing him across the table… a cruel mockery of her brother.

But when he'd acquired three of her… then she'd had a bond, a chance to see…

Her brother. Her brother broken and used, as she had been. A mirror, not the reality, but…

She had to help. She'd promised.

And so she'd fought for him, in battle after battle.

And then one day, he'd had a vision, in a duel.

Sent by her brother's talisman.

She'd sensed her brother's true spirit, inside it. And so, when she was called, she'd looked at her surroundings.

She couldn't see him. But she saw her.

Herself.

Or a mirror of herself.

The age she'd been, but… innocent. Unbroken. Unhating.

And she'd wanted to tear apart the two who had watched her with hidden lust in their eyes.

She wanted to thank the golden one, praise him to the heavens, for protecting her for so long.

But she should protect her now.

She was HERS. Bright and warm and innocent and pure and unhating… she was going to clasp the young one in her wings and blast any man who dared look at her.

Except her brother and his mirror. Who she had to protect.

So she'd finally attacked and ended the duel.

And snarled in the shadows.

But her brother was near. Soon he would arise. And protect his broken mirror, as she could not, as the mirror could not call her out to rend and tear.

But her brother would call her forth, to claim what was HERS.

Her treasure.

Who would never be stolen away.

She was a dragon now. Perfect for protecting treasure.

And her treasure was the most valuable thing in the universe.

A virgin, a princess. And she'd keep her in a castle that her brother would build them, and they would live happily ever after.

And any pesky knights trying to defeat her and the 'evil sorcerer' were going to get eaten.

Hers. All hers.

AND THE MAN WHO HAD HURT HER BROTHER'S OTHER AND WAS TRYING TO STEAL HER TREASURE'S BODY WAS GOING TO DIE SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY!

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

In the manga and anime, you can get a powerful ka from hate, rage and pain. Think about the Blue Eyes' attack strength.

Kisara was kidnapped as a kid for use as a sex slave, because to Egyptian eyes she was exotic. I can't see her with a man, with that kind of scarring. Power over her would be a turn-off. Powerful noble…

Seth didn't really see her as an attractive person. She was 'innocent civilian who must be protected'. He wanted to help her, out of duty/kindness, instead of use her. I can see why people would have her fall in love with him, but I think with her, like Seto, people simply underestimate the sheer amount of emotional scarring brought on by that kind of abuse.

Think what it must have been like for her, to have her card be used by any male duelist except Seto. Pegsy. I shudder.

And yes, this is a yami/hikari pairing.

Kisara is very much Marik, born out of pain.


	2. Happily After After

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, Kisara would not be mistaken for a Mary Sue!

Fairy cards my ass. If Rebecca can have a dragon deck, so can Shizuka.

Burst Stream is the real name of the Blue Eyes's attack.

Genki is energetic, in a cute way, I think.

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

It was that card which had gotten her interested in duel monsters.

That beautiful dragon. She'd seen it on the poster outside the shop, and had run in wanting one just like it. The shop owner had laughed and said there were only four in the world.

But she hadn't given up.

And then she'd seen it. Seen… her.

And oh, she was even more beautiful than on the posters.

She loved her Onii-chan, but… she wished she'd taken off her bandages off to this sight.

There couldn't possibly be anything more beautiful.

And it was so beautiful, how the dragon obliterated her opponent… and she would have killed to be Kaiba.

Kaiba was an uncaring bastard who was mean to her brother. He… he…

HE DIDN'T DESERVE HER!

Her deck… her deck was fairies. Ladies of light, as close as she could get to that beauty, she realized now.

She didn't like other dragons. They were inferior. She couldn't understand why her brother valued the Red Eyes so highly.

There was only one dragon worthy of the name.

Now, she had to duel a member of the big five for her body. She should stick with what she knew, if only a little. Being almost blind, she hadn't been able to play much. The only thing she could always see clearly was the dragon.

She should try to construct her deck around St. Joan.

But when the cards scrolled past her, she tapped the Blue Eyes three times.

And when she drew her first hand, she drew all three of them. And giggling with glee, she selected one as her Deck Master.

Elsewhere, Marik paused in blowing up the underwater base's robots.

The rod was glowing.

On its own.

Just like in the duel with Kaiba.

What the hell?

Seth laughed, unheard except by his sister.

The ex-board member's smile was hidden by the robot get-up. The girl was a real amateur. A young, beautiful girl had appeared beside her as her Deck Master. Probably Unhappy Maiden or Unhappy Girl.

Pretty cards. Girly cards. Weak cards.

With the power to delay battle, not win it.

He graciously allowed her to go first.

Shizuka drew.

--He wantsss you, pure one.—A beautiful voice hissed in her mind. Coming from… behind her?

She turned around.

Oh.

Ooooh.

She blushed. Long, silky white hair, a dream figure, and she knew those eyes were bright, bright blue…

A fangy smile. –Let me dessstroy him.—

-Um…- She blushed. –O-okay.-

She turned back to the robo-guy. "I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon to the field!" She said giddily.

"Wha… what!" He yelled. "That's a two sacrifice monster!"

"Ssshe doesssnt' have to sssacrifice to call out her Deck Massster." Kisara strode forward, stopping right behind Shizuka and clasping HER treasure to her body. Warm and soft and a little squirm, but she was happy where she was, they both were.

Mine.

"Y…you aren't a Blue Eyes!"

Kisara laughed. It was a very scary laugh. It was a very inhuman laugh. It was a very, very insane and cruel laugh.

Honda and Otogi were backing away. Otogi because of the scary bitch at nine-o-clock. Honda because he remembered how many times he'd put the moves on Shizuka. He knew a Yami when he saw one. He knew how jealous a Yami got. He knew how sadistic a Yami could get. 'I am so dead…'

Kisara stalked forward. Slinked, rather. She looked rather attractive. Except for the sprouting claws, and the elongating fangs, and the fact her delicate white skin was shedding, and her laugh slowly turning into a roar…

--Help me, Princessssss. Let me dessstroy the filthy man who wanted to sssteal you from yourssself!—

"I activate polymerization, to fuse the three Blue Eyes into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! And due to my Deck Master's ability, even though it's the first turn, she can attack right away! Attack!" Shizuka said giddily.

His Deck Master's ability was no use. And he hadn't had even a single turn. There was nothing he could do, as the dragon walked slowly over, bent a neck down and slowly began to chew.

Kisara kept her tail coiled around her treasure. She wasn't letting those filthy men anywhere near her.

Buy the time Jou ran into the room, Shizuka was on Kisara's lap rubbing noses and giggling occasionally. Honda and Otogi were cowering in the opposite corner of the room due to getting growled and blasted at when they got too close. Apparently 10 meters away was too close.

Jou paused. He knew the signs. "Okay… so my little sis is gonna get laid before me, which is bad. On the plus side, it's a chick so I don't have to worry about her getting knocked up, and now that she has a Yami, anybody fool enough ta mess with her is gonna be looking for their soul…" He slowly began to smile.

"Why'd you stop, Jou?" Yugi ran up. Jou pointed down. "Awww… isn't that sweet? Look at that, Yami!"

--I'd rather look at you.—

Kisara began to eat Shizuka's face. Metaphorically!

Honda was staring. 'Damn, that's hot. Two hot chicks kissing like that…I'm gonna die if the dragon lady catches me looking, but it'll probably be worth it… decisions, decisions.'

Kisara looked up. A second later, so did Shizuka. Shizuka blushed. "Um… hi, Onii-chan!" She waved.

"Yo!" He waved down. "Is it safe?"

"Yes! As long as you don't get within… five feet of me!"

"What? I can't hug my sis?" Jou was ticked.

"It's five feet for _you_. Anyone else, it's ten feet or a Burst Stream." Shizuka blushed excitedly. "Kisara-chan is paranoid!" A pause. "Yes, you are!"

Kisara pouted.

Shizuka glomped her. -Kawaii!-

Anzu and Mana ran in.

"What took you guys so long?" Jou asked.

Twin enthusiastic smiles. "Mana-chan got tired of carrying around the Penguin plushie, so we froze it solid, since the creepy pervert liked cold!"

"And then Anzu-chan smashed it, and the little pieces went everywhere!" Mana chimed in.

Honda cowered. 'Two… genki… friendship girls. Death is starting to look pretty good…'

VAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

The cards with souls (Mana, Mahado, and Kisara) are ancient spirits too, so they should be Yamis. Mahado is a brunette… should he be Mokuba's? Ooooh, Kaiba's reaction… and to his dragon being a girl and in love with the Mutt's sister… gotta continue this!

But now, gotta sleep.


End file.
